


Holding On To Hope

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Coma, Gen, Injury, M/M, Original character point of view, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An outsider's point of view: observing one of the boys waiting for the other to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On To Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nietie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nietie).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

The nurse looked up as the door opened and nodded hello to the well-dressed and dark haired man who entered. She didn't even need to glance at the clock to know the time. He was punctual every day... for those few he was late, he called ahead to let her know, on the even fewer days he couldn't come, he always asked her to take extra special care of his partner. 

She watched as he approached the silent bed, the occupant's tousled hair dark against the pillow, and leaned over to gently kiss the sleeping man's forehead. 

She got up and gathered the washing supplies before slipping from the room to give them privacy, it had been heartbreaking the times she'd stayed and watched the tender care the man gave to his lover. She took the time to make a cup of tea, her hand hovering over the third cup before leaving it once more untouched. She opened the biscuit tin and added one to each saucer before glancing at the clock and returning once she knew she'd been gone long enough. 

The man's tear-bright eyes met hers as she walked in, but he still smiled when he accepted the tea and they drank in companionable silence. Once finished, she took the cups and left again; she didn't need to look back to know he was holding his partner's hand as he spoke softly of the day. 

It was the daily routine and had been ever since she'd been vetted and hired to look after the injured man all those months ago when hope had burned brightly that he'd soon awaken. Her daily routine had become monotonous as hope had faded, but his partner had never given up and... well, she'd seen patients recover when all hope had been lost. She bowed her head and prayed for the day he would open his eyes and come back to his lover. 

Her head shot up at a yell and she ran, hope in her heart that he had finally awoken. She skidded into the room and felt her own eyes tear up as she watched the man holding his partner as the man's confused gaze flickered around the room. Her daily routine would change now, but she would still remain here until he was fit and well.


End file.
